IBC 13 is Arnell Ignacio’s new home
The Philippine Star - 21 Aug 2019 Arnell Ignacio Arnell Ignacio livens up IBC 13’s primetime programming with a new magazine show titled Arnelli in da Haus. Arnelli in da Haus is a fresh take on a magazine show as it delivers prompt service and information on the different areas of government. It features a wide range of topics and human interest features that will be worth watching. In the segment Imbyerdegador, Arnell serves as mediator for the public and government agencies as they attempt to resolve misunderstandings. Other segments include Step Brother, a guide on common agency process; PaPromo, a feature on new government services, Happy 2 Serb, success stories of a government program; Like Mo Siya, a feature on a government employee; and Dear Mamser, Arnell’s opinion and editorial on the issue. With the witty remarks and government service background of TV host, singer and comedian, Arnelli in the Haus promises to be a lively and insightful program. His goal to bridge the gap between the public and the government agencies will be highlighted. Watch Arnelli in da Haus on Thursdays at 9 p.m., starting Aug. 22 on IBC Channel 13. ''PTV 4 Sked for August 31, 2019 :'7 pm -- The Marriel Show''' :Starring Marriel Dagohoy :8 pm -- Kasama Special Saturday: The Girl is Bad :Starring Rish Ramos, Edrian Santos and Rosh Barman, directed by Chrysler Malinay ''PTV 4 Sked for September 1, 2019 :6 am -- Jesus Miracle Crusade :8 am -- Talitha Kum Healing Mass :9 am -- Regal Academy :'9;30 am -- Presidential Coverage''' :10 am -- Press Briefing: State Visit of PRRD in Beijing, China :11 am -- PCSO Lottery Draw :11:15 am -- Du30 on Duty :11:30 am -- The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun (Season 8) :12 nn -- SMAC Pinoy Ito! :Guest: Artista Teen Quest' Isaiah Tiglao, Rayantha Leigh, Princess Ella Apon, Kikay Mikay and 13 Lucky Stars :2 pm -- The Digital Cosmic Encyclopedia :3 pm -- ASEAN Documentaries :3:30 pm -- Upfront at the UAAP :4 pm -- PCSO Lottery Draw :4:15 pm -- UAAP Season 82: Opening Ceremonies :Live at the SM Mall of Asia Arena :6:15 pm -- Ulat Bayan Weekend :7 pm -- Salaam TV :7:30 pm -- Artista Teen Quest 2019 :9 pm -- PCSO Lottery Draw :9:30 pm -- An Evening with Raoul :Guest: Ding Mercado :10:30 pm -- Sunday Night Showdown: First Man :Starring Ryan Gosling :12:30 am -- Oras ng Himala ''PTV 4 Sked for September 7, 2019 :'8 pm -- Kasama Special Saturday: The Girl is Bad (Episode 2)' :''Starring Rish Ramos, Edrian Santos and Rosh Barman, directed by Chrysler Malinay ''PTV 4 Sked for September 14, 2019 :'8 pm -- Kasama Special Saturday: Tawayam (Episode 1)' :''Starring Dior Veneracion, Leandro Comia and Gabriel Umali, directed by John Gutierrez ''PTV 4 Sked for September 21, 2019 :'8 pm -- Kasama Special Saturday: Tawayam (Episode 2)' :''Starring Dior Veneracion, Leandro Comia and Gabriel Umali, directed by John Gutierrez